1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to multiplayer games of skill and chance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditionally, gaming operators have offered multi-player games of skill and chance to their patrons. The gaming operator usually takes a commission for organizing, staffing and hosting the game (whether the game is bingo, poker or some other game). This commission is typically referred to as the “rake.” The rake is generally 5 to 25 percent of the pot, up to a predetermined maximum amount. However, the rake percentage can be any amount or determined in other ways, as there are other non-percentage ways for a casino to take the rake.
Gaming operators have continually looked for ways to make their gaming operations more efficient. Most recently, they have begun to install electronic tables (e.g., poker tables, bingo terminals etc.) to alleviate the need for staff while increasing the speed of play. By reducing the cost and increasing the rate of play, the gaming operator makes the entire gaming process more efficient and therefore, more profitable.